Power Rangers Warriorsarus
by Pikatwig
Summary: A very long time ago, the evil Gigantronauts, had arrived on Earth to make all life exitinct. However, Earth's first Power Ranger fought them off, and kept the world safe. Now, the Gigantronauts are back to destroy the humans. Luckily, Earth has one chance, the Power Rangers Warriorsarus are here to save them.
1. Chapter 1

KKD: Well, I honestly never thought I'd find myself back in a story like this… again.

Pikatwig: Working on a Power Ranger story. And the first one I'm GOING to finish since "The New Red".

KKD: I'm not gonna ask what that was, but needless to say, this'll be the first Power Rangers story I'm associated with, and one that's gonna be posted. For those not sure what's going on, I'll let Pika explain.

Pikatwig: This is an adaptation of the 37th Super Sentai team, which I honestly didn't think I'd like… at first.

KKD: And that's when I came in. After his hype of Go-Busters, I urged him to watch that Sentai, and then…

Pikatwig: I got some fond memories. And then I returned the favor by getting him into Tokkyuger. But enough about Sentai, we're here for Power Rangers. And if anyone from Saban is reading this, take some notes!

KKD: Yep. That's right, we're taking our own twist on DinoCharge/Kyoryuger. EXCEPT! We won't go for the stupid move of dividing it into two seasons, and having the second be a "Super" season. Not to mention, we'll have a theme song that is NOT a rip-off of the original Mighty Morphin' theme. Seriously, you guys are ruining Ron Wasserman's masterpiece!

Pikatwig: Not helped by having the Rangers ruin the flow of the song… this my friends, is part hopeful thinking. Regardless, there is something interesting worth noting. The items that are the Zyudenshi in Dino Charge will have a connection with the asteroid that brought the Dino Gems to Earth.

KKD: We will admit that we'll include certain aspects like that, but otherwise, we will attempt to make it more original.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, let's start. Aibou, disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As usual, neither author owns anything in this story except for the original names within. The rest belong to their respective owners, including Shotaro Ishinomori, Saban, Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

"_Power Rangers, CHARGE!"_

It's been five months since the war of all the Power Rangers teams and the Armada. The Ranger in the lead of the pack being one of the most famous Power Rangers in the world, and because of his leadership, the Power Rangers beat the Armada.

* * *

(Present Day)

In the city of Dinotech, we see a young white male with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt with a red and yellow jacket, jeans, and brown boots, currently walking to the nearest high school.

"Yep, this is it, Dinotech High School," he muttered, looking at the address on a piece of paper, "I wonder what this place'll be like."

He walked up to the door, and opened it up, and began to look around for his class.

"Where's room B428?" he wondered, looking around, as he looked around, he looked around to see the various students interacting with each other, among them he saw a boy of a similar race to him, wearing a black shirt with a white '20' on it, black jeans, sneakers, and had blonde hair.

"Uh… excuse me… do you know where B428 is?" he asked the boy in the sport uniform.

"Yea, it's down the hall, second door to your right," he answered.

"Thank you…" the boy in red said rather quietly as he walked into the room.

"Uh… did he thank me?" the boy in the soccer uniform asked, shrugging a bit.

"Dunno Kai…"

The shy boy walked into the class, and saw the teacher was there, sitting in his seat

"Uh… hello." the shy boy commented.

"Greetings. Michael Andrews, am I right?" the teacher checked.

"Yes," the shy boy, Michael nodded.

"Well, welcome to Dinotech High."

Michael took a seat, and looked around, he looked at the teacher who had black hair that was neatly combed, brown eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt, a black vest and jeans, along with some silver lining the vest and some on his shoes.

"I'm Parks. Adam Parks," the teacher introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you," Michael nodded.

"Okay good day class, I'm your teacher. You may call me Dr. Parks, or Mr. Parks," Adam told his class after they arrived.

"Hello Dr./Mr. Parks," the students spoke in unison.

"Hi Mr. Parks…" Michael waved.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the South Pole, a glacier broke free from the frozen continent, releasing some sort of giant root that plummeted deeper until it plunged into the the ocean floor.

"**Boss man, what just… happened?"** a shaky voice asked.

"**OlivLord's base has finally impacted the ocean floor and defrosted enough for us to awaken, SadWarrior," **a voice answered as a being with red and black robes trimmed with gold walked in, his head and shoulders resembling the statue of liberty, with his right shoulder looking like the torch, the left shoulder being chipped off, and his skull-like face surrounded with three emotional faces.

"**Which means we get to go outside for the first time in who knows how long!"** a cheery voice added.

"**Indeed, Smilesinger. And Mistress OlivLord's plan to take over this world will finally be complete," **the being who revealed himself confirmed.

Smilesinger revealed herself to look like a humanoid female with an ever-smiling face, a primary color scheme of pink, white, red, and yellow, with hearts all over her body, and a smiling face on her chest.

"**GAH! Who woke me up, I was having a great dream of us destroying the dinosaurs!" **an angry voice shouted.

"**They're long gone, LeoBeserker. Now, we have a new world to destroy," **the being informed.

"**About time, FateMonger!" **the angry voice shouted, as he and the shaky voice revealed themselves.

The source of the angry voice, LeoBeserker, was a red-skinned warrior with with a lion theme, tiger-print yellow and black pants, claws, and a lightning and anger-themed suit of armor. The other being, SadWarrior, was a being in blue-tinted knight's armor with a sorrow/tear theme all over his body.

"**FateMonger, what are we gonna do?"**

"**Send up the Fourzima. It's time for us to announce our return!," **FateMonger answered.

* * *

It was sometime after school, when Michael walked into Mr. Park's class, and saw the teacher was simply looking at a buckle of sorts.

"Hi," Michael waved.

"Hey, Mike," Mr. Park waved.

"I uh… wanted to stop by and say hi. Because uh…" Michael stuttered.

"Mike, school's over. You don't have to be so shy," Adam told him.

"Okay. But uh… can you call me by my real name. I don't feel comfortable when people call me Mike."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I came for some advice… where do people hang out afterschool? I kinda… wanna… fit in," Michael asked.

"Oh yea. There's a cafe named DinoGrub about three miles from the school," Adam answered.

"Oh… thank you Mr. Park," Michael nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall, there was a geek with dark brown hair, black glasses over brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He was currently playing a handheld game next to a fair girl with orange hair, green eyes a gorgeous and elegant green dress with white gloves and matching high heels.

"Final lap Louise!" the male announced.

"You know, Matthew, I'm normally not into videogames, but the way you race… it makes me… feel, alive." the girl, Louise, smiled, blushing at Matt.

"Yea… I tend to have that effect on the ladies. Hope you don't mind being such a graceful girl" the male, Matt, smiled suavely, making Louise giggle in response.

"You charmer," Louise smiled.

"Why do you get to hang out with the girls ya geek?" Kai asked, now in a black jacket with a gray shirt, and the number 2 written on it.

"Face it, jocky, ladies can only get so much of you muscle-bound freaks before they crave something fresh. That's where I come in," Matt replied, hardly taking his eyes off of his game or Louise.

"Why you punk!" Kai growled, about to charge when…

"Uh… hi," Michael waved.

This caused the group to turn and see Michael arrive.

"Wait, I saw you earlier," Kai noted.

"Yes… uh… I'm Michael. And… who're you again?"

"Kai."

"Nice to meet you, Kai," Michael nodded.

"Hey there. I'm Matt, and this is Louise," Matt introduced.

"Hello there," Louise waved.

"...Hi," Michael nervously responded.

Louise looked down to her game, and beat Matt at the race.

"Flawless victory… as always," Matt smiled.

"Thanks Matt."

"Come on Louise-chan, why don't you wanna do something with me," Kai asked.

"Ugh! No way!" Louise scoffed, clinging to Matt's arm.

"C'mon Louise. Why don't I get you something to eat. My treat," Matt offered.

"Uh… can I… uh… uh…" Michael started, nervously.

"Sounds good to me, Matthew, darling," Louise smiled as they walked off to the DinoGrub cafe.

"Hey wait!" Michael said, running to keep up with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adama was at a sort of quarry area, and looked at the buckle from earlier. It was a silver buckle with a black handle and designs, the center being surrounded by a red circle with the words "Power Rangers" in white in it, and in the center was a golden coin with the image of a mammoth/mastodon.

"Seemed like only yesterday I was helping good ol' Tommy out in that war," he told himself, reminiscing about what happened before. He looked around some of the area, and saw a cave that was blasted open, that he looked into some weeks ago.

* * *

(Some Weeks Ago)

_Adam looked around at his laptop, typing some notes of the war. Then, he got a video call on his laptop from a familiar name. He answered it, revealing a familiar face with spiked hair and a short beard._

"_Hey, Tommy!" Adam smiled._

_-Good to see you again Adam. How's civilian life for you after all that's happened?- the face, Tommy, asked._

"_It's been okay. Boring, but okay. I missed when I helped out as a Power Ranger… so, what's up?"_

_-Remember that cave that was blasted open during the Mega War?- Tommy asked._

"_Yea? What about it?" Adam responded._

_-We found some interesting cave paintings, take a look- he responded, showing a few pictures. _

_On the images of the cave walls were some images of a profile of a dinosaur's head, the head being silver with a red eye and yellow teeth. One other image showed a female pink triceratops warrior with the symbol on her chest attacking some strange humanoid-amoeba monster._

"_That looks… almost like a Power Ranger. That's impossible…" Adam gawked._

_-Apparently not. You remember when Zordon said he trained Power Rangers before us? Perhaps there were Rangers before even those Rangers. And from the looks of these paintings, they've been around since the age of the dinosaurs,- Tommy responded._

"_Oh boy… so why send these to me?"_

_-I was gonna ask if you can investigate it. I'm to busy…-_

"_No problem man."_

_-Thanks Adam. Anyways, I need to go. Gotta prepare for the next wave of students here in Reefside,- Tommy replied._

_Adam looked at the quarry, some memories of aiding the most recent Power Ranger team who had cards and keys at their disposal. He looked around and found the cave entrance._

"_Well, here it is… wonder what's inside?" he wondered, pulling out a flashlight before walking inside. _

_He was hit by a wave of cold air, but ignored it for the time. He continued to trek into the cave, finding more cave paintings all over the walls depicting the pink warrior fighting more evil forces. It wasn't until Adam could see his breath did he begin to think something was up._

"_If these are from the time of the dinosaurs… this girl must be… Earth's very first Power Ranger," Adam gawked as he placed his hand on one of the paintings, "...Amazing…"_

_However, he suddenly felt it get colder before looking deeper into the cave and seeing a sort of light blue light. He followed it before seeing the rock gave way to ice._

"_What in the world… how cold is it…?" he wondered, as he put on a jacket he brought with him._

_He continued to trek into the cave until he gasped at what he saw at the end of it. He saw a layer of ice that looked untouched by time. And inside the ice was actually a girl clothed in primeval garbs alongside five dinosaurs, a T-Rex, a Parasaurolophus, a Stegosaurus, a Velociraptor, and a Triceratops, all six of them perfectly preserved as if they were just frozen yesterday._

"_There's someone in there… I gotta help her!" Adam announced, trying to see if there was a way to let heat in, but they were too deep into the cave for it to be so. He then took out the buckle, and nodded at it._

"_It's Morphin' Time!" he shouted before transforming into a black-clad warrior and he began to chip the ice away._

"_Man… this is thick." he muttered, as he punched and kicked at the ice, but it hardly left a dent in it._

_Then, he pulled out a large ax and used it, getting much closer to chopping the ice apart. "Come on Power Axe… you never failed me before!"_

_Then, one more slash of the ax caused the ice to crack rapidly as if it'd break any second._

"_Heh, good work ol' friend," Adam told the ax with a chuckle, as the ice finally gave way, causing the beings inside to collapse to the cave floor._

_When things finally settled down, Adam reversed the transformation back into his normal form, and checked on the girl, and surprisingly, she still had a heartbeat._

"_She's alive?" he gawked before noticing her beginning to stir._

_Adam put her down, and saw the five dinosaurs weren't merely dinosaurs. They looked like they had some unusual glow to them, the T-Rex being red, Parasaur a blackish-purple, Stego blue, Raptor green, and Triceratops pink. He placed a hand on the tyranno, and saw it STILL had a heartbeat, meaning it was ALIVE!_

"_Impossible! ...How're these creatures still alive?!" Adam gasped. He then looked at a cave painting that was sort of faded, showing the pink warrior with the five dinosaurs around her, "...Could it be…?"_

_A roar then occurred, causing Adam to get nervous, as the triceratops was stirring._

"_Nice job Adam, you woke up five dinosaurs… and perhaps the first ever Power Ranger in existence… what a fine mess you got yourself into," he muttered to himself._

_The triceratops looked at him for a moment, but seemed like it didn't even care. Adam just stared at the Triceratops before it turned to the girl and nudged her, causing her to groan a bit. Adam finally got a good look at this girl's face, which was framed by her blonde hair before she opened her blue eyes._

_The tyrannosaurus began to move, but he looked at Adam, but he didn't even seem to want to look at him. The same thing seemed to happen when the other dinosaurs woke up._

"_If these guys are what I think they are… they must be the first Zords ever made. Huh, I always thought the Zords were named after Zordon," Adam noted._

* * *

"I hope that she's okay. And the Zords… I hope they've adapted quickly enough… who knows when we'll need them," Adam muttered to himself, staring at the other buckle.

Adam simply looked at the cave paintings again, and sighed. "What would need a Power Ranger from near the start of time?"

Suddenly, he heard some screams coming from outside. Adam looked out the window to see humanoid-amoeba-like creatures like the ones on the cave paintings chasing the citizens of DinoTech.

"Guess that answers my own question…"

"**What is this thing?"** one spoke.

"**It must have a connection with the pink warrior who worked with the DynaTitans!"**

"**You! Where are the DynaTitans?" **one demanded as they approached Adam.

"Huh? What're you talking about?!" Adam asked, feigning ignorance.

"**Don't play dumb! The pink warrior and the Dynatitans were not where Mistress OlivLord left them frozen, and someone set them free! Tell us where they are!"**

Adam groaned annoyed, as the beings got closer to him, and then he punched them. "Heh, just like the Puttys. Go down easy,"

"**Get him!" **the grunts roared as they began to overwhelm him in numbers even greater than Adam saw the Puttys, Cogs, Tengas, and Pirahnatrons amass into.

"This could take longer than I thought," Adam admitted.

"**Oh forget him! Master Ice'em has a lead on our targets!"**

With that, the grunts stumbled out of the room Adam was in, leaving him confused.

* * *

"So Michael, where are you from?" Kai asked.

"...Honolulu," Michael answered, "You?"

"Izumi, Japan. Osaka prefecture," Kai answered.

"I was born and raised here in Dinotech," Matt informed, as he came back with some milkshakes.

"I came from Paris, ce magnifique!" Louise informed with pride for her country of origin in her voice.

"I see…" Michael nodded, however, before they could drink their shakes, they saw a crowd of people flee from the food court, "Huh? What's the rush?"

"I think those things are," Louise guessed, pointing at the Fourzima, along with something else, it looked like a bipedal iceberg with it's white and sky blue color scheme and the smilodon-skull for a face made it appear to represent the ice age.

"What… is that thing?" Michael gawked.

"I thought the Power Rangers took down the Armada already," Kai responded, with Michael getting a confused look.

"Uh… what?"

"You know… the Power Rangers," Louise responded.

"Uh… what's a 'Power Ranger'?" Michael asked confused, causing the others to jawdrop.

"...You seriously don't know what a Power Ranger is? ...You sure you haven't been living under a rock?" Matt asked.

"The term seems familiar… I just don't know what one is."

"**Ah, modern day humans! I see you haven't left. I am Ice'em of the great Gigantronaut Army and I have a demand, and I'll let you leave with your lives if you comply!"**

"Uh… wh-what is it… exactly?" Michael asked nervously.

"**Tell me the location of the pink warrior and the DynaTitans! ...Tell us the truth of their whereabouts, and we will let you live."**

"What?" the four responded confused.

"**Ugh… five metallic dinosaurs, and a girl with a golden gun."**

"Uh… you missed the metal dinosaurs by about five months. As for this girl with a golden gun… no clue," Kai answered.

"What do you want from them?" Louise added.

"**Man… modern humans are stupid. That is need to know information, and you don't need to know. Tell us now, or you will be killed!" **Ice'em growled.

"We don't know," Michael responded.

"**Fine if you won't tell me, I'll just beat the answer out of all of you! Fourzima, attack!" **Ice'em ordered, forcing the four teens to run as the grunts charged.

"Where are the Power Rangers when you need them," Matt groaned.

"So… what do Power Rangers do? I'm assuming they fight bad guys like him," Michael asked.

"...Seriously dude? You need to get out more, or at least watch the news more often," Kai groaned, "Yes, they fight guys like that. There's been almost 19 teams by now, and I'm assuming this 'girl with a golden gun' is a Power Ranger,"

"That can't be right, no Power Ranger had a weapon like that," Louise added.

"She's got a point there, jocky," Matt added.

Just then, Michael tripped, and the others saw he was about to be cornered by the Fourzima.

* * *

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!" a voice announced.

**=WARRIOR SPIRIT OF… DRILLATOPS=**

"Warriorsarus… AWAKEN!"

Suddenly, an aura pink triceratops head flew past Michael, making him gasp before the head collided with the Fourzima, and they reacted as if they were hit by a boulder or something, collasping to the ground before the Triceratops head moved away, making the others turn to see the head return to a girl in the distance before chomping over her, donning the girl in a pink triceratops Power Ranger suit.

"...A pink triceratops? ...Isn't that backwards," Matt muttered.

"Shut up, will ya geek?" Kai responded before the pink Ranger charged and attacked the Fourzima with a series of powerful kicks.

"Ha! Reno lasa Fourzima," the Pink Ranger smirked, speaking in a language that certainly wasn't French, Japanese or English. (Translation: Take that Fourzima)

"...What?" the others gawked, confused by the Pink Rangers seemingly nonsensical-speech.

"**Ton! Zo brival pink warrior!"** (Translation: So! You arrived pink warrior)

"Va! Yolt bolla kakaro tu palla!" (Translation: Yea! Stop this madness this instant!)

"**Noro jara paka cozeono! Uwatta vu dah!"** (Translation: That will never happen. Prepare to die!)

The Pink Ranger just posed again before charging in and attacking Ice'em. During the fight, she pulled out a golden-yellow gun that resembled a dinohead with a tail before blasting the monster. The four teens gasped in shock upon seeing the gun in question.

"Yep, that's who he's been looking for," Matt said.

"But what about those dinosaurs he was talking about?" Kai wondered.

"**Rull ui. Kuno typ DynaTitans?!" (Translation: Tell me. Where are the DynaTitans) **Ice'em demanded.

"Gozo yopop rull nuyu." (Translation: Like I'd tell you.) the Pink Ranger snapped.

"...Uh… does anyone have a translator or something?" Kai asked.

"Oi. Rull nuyu, vonci tomti wa vunci?" (Translation: Oi. Tell me, why are they talking funny?) the Pink Ranger asked.

**"Evolution," **Ice'em answered bluntly.

"Oh." the Pink Ranger responded.

"That's the only thing I understood out of that entire conversation," Louise replied.

"...uh anyone else wanna know why she's talking like that?" Kai asked, getting nods from the other three.

However, the monster was able to get the Pink Ranger off of him, and using a mist attack, vanished into thin air.

"Ah mou! Shenshn yop serta deeto," (Translation: I hate when that happens) the Pink Ranger groaned, turning to the four teens.

"Uh… hello Ms. Pink Ranger," Michael waved as the Ranger in question approached them before holding up her gun, making them flinch.

However, all she did was open the barrel and remove a battery-like device that was pink and silver with the number 5, and in a window on it was a blue screen. Yet, with the battery out, she reverted to her civilian form, a blonde blue-eyed cave girl of sorts.

"...Ranger?" she asked confused.

"...You don't know what you just became? You're a Power Ranger. ...Right?" Matt checked.

The girl blinked confused, before responding "Power… Ranger?"

"Geez, she acts like she's lived in the jungle all her life," Kai groaned, as Louise smacked him.

"She doesn't understand us. She must be speaking in some sort of foreign language, so we need to take it slow," Louise told him annoyed.

"Hi," Michael waved.

"...Hi?" the girl repeated, as if trying to learn.

"I think she's trying to figure out English. Maybe if we can teach her some, we can find out who she is," Kai guessed, but the girl backed away, but she waved to them before leaving, by jumping into what trees were in the area and jumped from tree to tree.

"Or maybe she's a loner," Louise guessed.

"A… kinda cute loner," Michael added.

"Oooooh. I think someone's got a crush," Matt snickered.

Michael was silent as he blushed.

"But seriously, what do we do now?" Kai asked.

"I think I can help you guys," a voice told the four, as Adam walked over to them.

"Mr./Dr. Parks?!" the four gawked.

"Follow me," he instructed, leading the four away.

* * *

Later, the five had arrived at Adam's house, and on the way, Kai was trying to explain to Michael what a Power Ranger is.

"Now does any of that make sense yet?" Kai checked.

"I guess… people in mulit-colored suits and giant robots fighting evil… sounds like something outta Japan to be honest," Michael responded, as Kai groaned.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but that's beside the point."

"You all know a lot about the Power Rangers?" Adam asked, ushering the four into his house.

"Most of us do. Mike here doesn't," Matt answered.

"Michael," he corrected.

"Whateves. So what's the deal here, Doc?"

"You remember when the Megaforce Rangers defeated the brother of Warstar's leader?" Adam asked, showing them to a private study.

"Oui. What about it?" Louise asked in return.

"His death caused something sinister to reawaken from the days of the dinosaurs," Adam started, really getting the teens' attention.

"Bad thing, right?" Michael checked.

"Very bad. These guys are trying to find a new world to colonize, but in order to do that, they need to wipe out what life's already there and can pose a threat." Adam continued.

"What's this gotta do with what we saw earlier, Sensei?" Kai asked

"What you guys saw were some of those forces," Adam answered, making the four gasp again.

"Okay… so what were that Pink Ranger and that monster talking about… if you know Mr. Parks," Michael asked.

"That... was because that… the monster was after the DynaTitans, what could possibly be the oldest known Zords in existence," Adam answered.

"What's a Zord… oh wait, giant robots, right?" Michael checked.

"That's what they normally are. Except these Zords... are living breathing dinosaurs that turned into robots when exposed to our modern atmosphere."

"So are these DynaTitans and this Pink Ranger connected somehow?" Louise asked.

"Indeed they are, Louise. Look at these," he said, showing them the cave paintings.

"No way! ...These are of the same Pink Ranger. And that symbol was on her chest, too," Matt gawked.

"She must be the very first Power Ranger on Earth," Kai noted.

"But how?! She doesn't look older than me!" Michael pointed out.

"She has a connection with the DynaTitans," Adam answered.

"But what's that connection?" Kai asked.

Adam didn't respond to this, and Kai simply groaned.

"All you need to know is that she's here to protect humanity from those invading aliens," Adam told them.

"Okay. But… why wasn't she talking in English when those monsters could?" Michael asked.

"She's still human. She probably didn't have enough time to learn English like they did," Adam guessed.

"Well… I say we try and find her and help her out," Michael suggested.

"You sure you don't just wanna get your hands on the cave girl and keep her to yourself?" Kai teased.

Michael only pulled his hood over his head and blushed.

"...what?" Adam asked confused.

"We think he might have a crush on this Pink Ranger," Matt explained.

"I see... well if you really want to convince her that you're here to help her, only one of you approach her at a time, she seems to be too wary of so many people around her at once," Adam instructed.

* * *

The group began to explore the forest, seeing as it had the most trees in Dinotech, being the best place for someone to hide.

"How hard would it be to hide a cave girl, anyway?" Kai asked.

"We've got to teach her proper etiquette when we find her," Louise commented.

"Relax, Louise. Let's concentrate on finding her, first," Matt told her.

"I think we can cover more ground if we split up," Kai suggested.

"And who died and made you leader, jocko? Cause, last I check, guy in red is in charge," Matt informed.

"Me…?" Michael asked.

"We aren't Rangers ourselves. And this kid hardly _looks_ like leader-material. I, on the other hand, led the Dinotech soccer team to three flawless seasons," Kai replied.

"Who cares about soccer anyway?" Matt tauntingly asked.

"Knock it off boys! This outfit of mine isn't meant for long outdoor travel, so I say we just go with whatever Michael says, and be done with it!" Louise snapped.

"Uh... okay," Michael gulped.

"Okay leader boy, what do we do?" Matt asked.

"Okay… uh, Matt, you go, that way…" Micheal said, pointing to the East. "Kai you go… that way," he added, pointing to the West. "Louise... you check down there," he continued, pointing South, "And... I guess I'll go up here," Michael finished, pointing North.

"Okay," they all nodded, heading where Michael told them to go.

* * *

Michael went on his path, and the boy simply removed his hood, the teasing of his friends still ringing in his mind. Then, he looked towards a river and found the cave girl, fishing.

"_You sure you don't just wanna get your hands on the cave girl and keep her to yourself?" _

'_I've hardly known those guys a day… and already they're teasing me,' _Michael groaned. _'Sure she looks cute, but I don't know much about her. Not to mention she's millions of years older than me. But… she still looks to be my age. Guess whatever happened to them froze them in time… wait… froze them in time. The ice age. Oh I get it, she must've been frozen with the DynaTitans, and in a way, preserved for all those years, not aging a day.'_

He continued to watch the girl in question until she looked up at him.

"Uh… hi," Michael nervously waved.

The girl looked around before motioning him closer.

"Okay…"Michael responded confused before walking closer.

"Rull nuyu, sowa tokaru?" (Translation: Tell me, who are you?) she asked.

"...hmm… I'm guessing you're asking me who I am, so, I'm Michael," he answered.

"...Mi...cha...el?"

"Yea, Michael," he nodded, "Do you have a name?"

"...Name? ...Seta Rollrelastina." (Translation: I'm Rollrelastina) she answered.

"...Roll… huh?"

"Or… Chris...tina," she responded.

"Christina? ...Cute name," Michael smiled.

"Uh… thanks…" she responded, as if she was attempting to speak English.

"Oh... You know some English. Good. If you want help, I can help."

"...help?"

"Yes."

The girl, Christina, looked away, thinking for a moment before she sat down, and motioned for him to sit as well. He followed suit with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"...help Christina… learn…?"

"You want to learn? ...Learn what?"

"...Learn... Eng... Egli... lish"

"Oh, sure."

Christina smiled as Michael started to teach her how to speak English.

* * *

"Man… no luck finding that cave girl," Matt sighed as he regrouped with Louise and Kai.

"Nothing on my end either, Matt-san," Kai added.

"I hope Michael found some trace of her," Louise sighed.

"Maybe he's on a date with her now," Kai snickered.

Louise groaned, and pulled on a tree branch, before letting it fly and smack Kai. "She doesn't understand a word we're saying!"

"It was a joke!"

"Get a new sense of humor…"

"Yea, you tell him, Louise," Matt nodded.

"And you wonder why I don't like jocks like you. They're so un-track minded," Louise groaned.

"Told ya," Matt smirked at Kai, who in response pulled back on a branch, and let it fly, but Matt simply kicked it into the sky, and then it came flying down, and it hit Kai.

"_Oh my…"_ Kai groaned in a Japanese tone.

"Just because I'm a geek, doesn't mean I don't have strength," Matt scolded Kai.

"Which I find neat," Louise giggled, clinging to Matt's arm again.

"Let's just find that girl already!" Kai groaned, walking forward.

* * *

"So… what's that device there?" Michael asked.

"This?" Christina asked, revealing her gun.

"Yea. What is it?"

"It… allows me… to… become... Warriorsarus hero," Christina responded, managing to speak in English.

"Warriorsarus? That the name of your Power Ranger team?"

"Power Ranger… what are... Power Rangers?" she asked, still confused by the name.

"I don't know much myself Christina," Michael sighed, "They're warrior who fight evil forces in multi-color suits."

"...I... guess I'm one then..." she shrugged as they heard some loud footsteps before turning to see a large pink triceratops and a red and yellow T-Rex approach them, surprising Michael, "Drillatops... Chompasaur..."

"Ah, good to see you," the pink triceratops spoke, before trying to remember her friend's name.

"It's... Christina now," Christina told the pink triceratops.

"So who's this funny looking human?" the T-Rex asked.

"Michael," Christina answered while the boy was still stunned by one thing.

"Th-...They can talk!" Michael gasped.

"Yea. These are… Drillatops and Chompasaur," Christina introduced.

"...But... How can they talk? Let alone speak perfect English?"

"I do not know,"

"Being exposed to this modern air changed us… Spikeasarus and the others are all finding places to stay," Drillatops explained.

"I've gotten word from Parablater and Slashatitan, they're hiding deeper in the forest, looking for... someone," Chompasaur informed.

"Alright." Christina nodded, as Chompasaur eyed Michael.

"Um...why're you looking at me?" Michael asked.

"I'm sensing your Warrior Spirit of Bravery," Chompsaur answered, "You're hiding it, but it's very strong."

"Yea… him and his friends all had strong Warrior Spirits," Drillatops added.

"Warrior Spirits?" Michael repeated confusedly.

"It's... the power... of the Warriorsarus," Christina explained.

"Learning how to talk the modern way I see Christina," Drillatops smiled.

"Yea... Needs work it seems," the cave girl shrugged.

"Let's meet up at the Warrior Base," Chompasaur suggested.

"Where? How?" Michael asked.

"Follow me… and I'll show you," Christina replied.

With that, Christina held up her gun before aiming it at a tree before a portal opened up. Christina jumped in before Michael followed her.

The two then arrived in what looked like a stone temple with a Dino theme. In the back was a station with charging batteries.

"Wow…" Michael gawked.

"Yea… it's cool… right?" Christina asked.

"I'll say," Michael nodded before seeing the station in back, "What's that?"

"Oh… it allows us to recharge the DynaChargers, which are these," she responded, showing him the battery she removed from her gun earlier, and then she placed it into a station with a pink 5 by it.

Suddenly, Kai, Matt, and Louise stumbled into the base, surprising Christina.

"Huh, those dinosaurs really DID know where to find Ms. Cave Girl-chan," Kai commented.

"Th-The DynaTitans... let you in?" Christina gawked.

"I don't know what you mean, but a blue stegosaurus led me here," Matt answered.

"I was led here by some sort of green raptor," Louise added.

"And I'm not so sure what led me here," Kai concluded.

"A black parasaurolophus?" Christina asked.

"Yea that, thanks." Kai responded, as echoing footsteps came in.

"Who's that?" Michael gulped.

"Relax, it's just more of the DynaTitans," Christina assured, as the three DynaTitans who led the them, a blue stegosaur, a black parasauralophus, and a green raptor walked in.

"Wow…" Kai and Matt gawked.

"I would be amazed, but I wanna know, who are you," Louise asked Christina. "And why are you dressed like… that!"

"Everyone. This is Christina," Michael started, "She's actually Earth's first Power Ranger."

* * *

"Seriously?!" Matt & Kai gawked.

"What…?" Louise added.

"How is it that this girl is the first Power Ranger EVER?!" Kai asked.

"Because I chose her to be my partner," Drillatops informed.

"But we didn't know what we started would begin a legacy," Chompasaur spoke.

"So now, our enemies have reawakened, it becomes necessary for us to find partners to aid us in combat," the green raptor, Slashatitan spoke.

"Needless to say, these cool cats we brought in were the ones we chose, daddy-o," the blue stego, Spikeasaurus, added.

"So, our great leader, do you accept our choices?" the black parasauralophus, Parablaster, inquired of Christina.

"Uh… tell me why you have chosen them," Christina responded.

"I shall go first man," Spikeasarus started. "I chose Matthew here because he's got a lot of power behind those brains and glasses of his."

"I have chosen young Kai because of hearing he never misses the goal. I never miss, so he's a good fit," Parablaster added.

"Seeing I'm skilled with cutting, I chose young Louise due to her skills with a blade in the style she calls fencing," Slashatitan added.

"As for you, young Michael, you have much hidden potential to be a great leader hidden inside you," Chompasaur finished.

"Wait, me?! Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! ...There's gotta be some mistake, I'm no leader, heck, I could barely tell the others where to go when we were searching for Christina. Y-You must've chosen the wrong person," Michael protested.

"I never make a mistake," Chompasaur told him.

"...Well you made your first today," Michael sighed.

The others didn't know what to say at all, leaving the room silent until…

"I'm… sorry." Michael said nervously as he walked out of the base.

The others just watched him leave, with Chompasaur sighing.

"Anyway, if you three are willing to help me… then I welcome the new Warriorsarus heroes," Christina smiled.

"You mean… Warriorsarus Power Rangers?" Kai guessed.

"I guess," Christina shrugged, as she walked over to the charge station, and looked at them.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Louise asked Christina.

"...These… are the only… clothes… I own," Christina answered.

"Okay…" Louise shrugged, as she was handed the same golden gun that Christina had, "What? Wh-Why…?"

"This is your DynaBuster," Christina informed, handing the same to Matt and Kai.

"...So… what're we supposed to use them for?" Matt asked.

"Turn into Power Rangers," Christina informed, tossing them DynaChargers that were of their respective partners; Louise's was green, had a raptor and the number 4, Matt's was blue with a stego and the number 3, and Kai's was black with a parasaur and the number 2.

* * *

"**What do you mean you only saw the Pink warrior?!"** FateMonger demanded of Ice'em.

"**Pink Ranger," **Ice'em corrected, **"And she was the only one to appear. No sign of the DynaTitans anywhere."**

"**Why do you think I assigned you the Fourzima? Send them to lure them out. Chompasaur at the least can't stay hidden for long when they're out. And if we do it right, he won't have a partner to aide him… thus, he'll be helpless against you," **FateMonger informed and smirked.

"**Okay boss man!"** Ice'em responded.

* * *

A signal in the Warrior Base went off, and Christina looked at a map.

"The Gigantronauts are attacking!" Christina gasped, as the map on the stone table changed into a video camera of sorts, showing the Fourzima attacking the innocents, but that wasn't all as some began to dogpile each other, confusing the three other teens.

"What're they doing?" Kai asked before the Fourzima grew and shapeshifted into giant, old-school T-Rex-like monsters.

"We better get going!" Christina noted, taking her DynaChargers.

"Just one question darling, where'd the red t-rex go?" Louise asked.

"Eh?" Christina gawked, looking around before realizing Chompasaur was missing, "...Oh no…"

"Look!" Drillatops gasped, making them look at the footage to see Chompasaur had already rushed to the scene of the Fourzima attack.

-You're going down evil Gigantronaut scum!- Chompasaur shouted.

"He couldn't stand evil, rushing into battle without a partner and without being charged with his DynaCharger," Drillatops sighed.

"Wait, Michael's there!" Kai said, seeing Michael was by the scene of the attack, trying to hide from the Fourzima.

"We need to hurry and help him!" Matt realized, grabbing his DynaBuster before the others followed suit and rushed out the portal.

* * *

"Why do these evil guys need to attack our city," Michael groaned to himself, not sure what to do now.

Then, he looked up to see Chompasaur attacking the giant Fourzima.

"Leave the innocent alone!" Chompasaur roared as he attacked them, not seeing Ice'em nearby.

"**Okay DynaTitan, it's time you go back to the ice where you belong!"** Ice'em smirked, as Michael rushed forward, and shoved Ice'em to the ground.

"Leave him alone, you MONSTER!" Michael roared.

"**Human? Why're you interfering with my plan to put this dinosaur on ice?!"**

"He's trying to stop your goons from messing with this city!" Chompasaur shouted, rather proud by the boy's bravery.

"Hey, I couldn't just let this guy freeze you," Michael responded to Chompasaur.

"This is true bravery. What do you say about being my partner now?"

Michael began to think and then smiled at Chompasaur. "I'll do it!"

Chompasaur just smiled proudly at Michael before he saw the DynaBuster and DynaChargers were in his jacket pockets. "Alrighty… let's do this thing!"

He took pulled on the tail of the DynaBuster, and it opened up, revealing a port of sorts. "Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

With that, he pressed the button on one of his DynaChargers, causing the blue screen with the white T-Rex to turn a sparkly yellow with the T-Rex turning red and yellow like Chompasaur. He then placed it into the DynaBuster.

**=WARRIOR SPIRIT OF… CHOMPASAUR=**

"Warriorsarus Ranger… AWAKEN!" Michael announced.

With that, he blasted an aura T-Rex head, causing it to attack all the Fourzima on the ground before it came back and engulfed Michael, transforming him into a Ranger like Christina's Pink Ranger form, but it was red and had a T-Rex theme to it.

"**Oh no…"** Ice'em gawked.

* * *

"**Ah! It's another Warriorsarus… Ranger! Yea that,"** FateMonger shouted.

* * *

"WHOA-HO! HA HA! Now this is COOL!" Michael cheered upon seeing his new form.

"**Grr… Ranger or not, I'm still freezing that DynaTitan solid!"**

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the new Red Ranger Michael became smirked, pulling out a DynaCharger from his buckle, which looked like a yellow-dinohead smartphone, "Warrior Spirit, Enter! Okay Chompasaur, take this!"

He grunted as he tossed the DynaCharger up to Chompasaur as the T-Rex opened his mouth, causing the DynaCharger to grow in size before entering his mouth. When he chomped it, Chompasaur's green eyes gained the signature reptilian pupil, and a yellow feather-like crest sprouted on top of his head.

**=DYNATITAN SPIRIT OF… CHOMPASAUR=**

"Heh, look out bad guys, Chompasaur is back in action!"

"Okay, big guy! Let's do it together!" Michael smirked as the two charged at the enemies before them.

"I sure made a good pick for my Warriorsarus Ranger," Chompasaur chuckled as he attacked the giant Fourzima with ease.

"I just do what I can to help!" Michael responded, attacking the Fourzima on the ground with a surprising amount of skill.

* * *

"**This is so depressing, now there's TWO Warriorsarus heroes?"** SadWarrior sighed.

"**This **_**really**_** makes my blood boil!" **LeoBeserker growled.

"**So there's two Warriorsarus Power Rangers out there, big deal."** SmileSinger chuckled. **"Not like there's a full team,"**

* * *

Back at the battle, Michael pulled out a silver and black hilted sword, also having a dinohead theme, with the blade being a golden yellow.

"Here we go! DynaSaber!" Michael roared, slashing the Fourzima, using a lot of force in his swings. Soon some blasts hit the remaining Fourzima, and some were punched to the ground.

He shrugged that off, and turned his attention back to Ice'em. "Okay monster, you're going down."

"**You're gonna eat those wor-" **Ice'em started before he and his Fourzima were blasted, but not by Michael as the new Red Ranger turned around.

Each holding up a DynaBuster were four more Warriorsarus Rangers. Along with Christina in her Pink Ranger form were a male black Parasauralophus Ranger, a male blue Stegosaurus Ranger, and a female green Velociraptor Ranger.

"Yo Michael-kun," the Black Ranger waved.

"Sorry for the wait," the Blue Ranger.

"So you stepped up to be a Ranger, huh?" the Green Ranger chuckled.

"Nice," the Pink Ranger smiled.

* * *

"**Oh dear OlivLord no… a full team of Warriorsarus Rangers?"** FateMonger gawked.

"**I hate you SmileSinger, I really hate you a lot," **LeoBeserker growled.

"**Eh, what else is new,"** she shrugged.

* * *

"So… we're a team of Power Rangers, where's the Yellow Ranger?" Michael asked.

"I dunno," Matt shrugged.

"Looks like this is the first team of Rangers without one," Kai guessed.

"Eh, who knew," Christina shrugged.

"In any case, I think this calls for our first team roll call, am I right, boys?" Louise figured.

"You sure are," Michael nodded, as they got into an arrangement, "Hear our roar! The Warrior of Bravery! Warriorsarus Red Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Accuracy! Warriorsarus Black Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Power! Warriorsarus Blue Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Blades! Warriorsarus Green Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Determination! Warriorsarus Pink Ranger!"

"Power of the Lost Bravery!" all five shouted.

"Power Rangers…" Red continued.

"Warriorsarus!" all five announced, posing, with a huge explosion occurring behind them.

"We're gonna charge up our Warrior Spirits… to victory!" Red shouted.

With that, the five Power Rangers charged in to attack the grunts and Ice'em while Chompasaur continued by attacking the giant Fourzima.

"So, what made you pick us?" Red asked Pink.

"I didn't, the DynaTitans did," Pink insisted, as she kicked the Fourzima around like nuts.

"Guess we just got the skills for it," Black figured as he blasted the Fourzima with his DynaBuster. "Hey geek, watch your back."

"I got it jock!" Blue responded, using some dramatic, wrestling-style moves to attack the Fourzima.

"Okay you beasts, en garde," Green shouted, as she began to swing her sword, initially like a fencer, but as the Fourzima closed in, instinct took over as she flipped her DynaSaber into a reverse grip before attacking with more ferocity in that manner.

"Nice work guys, keep it up!" Red shouted, as he tried to fight the Fourzima, but was soon out-numbered, forcing him to use a combination of sword and gunplay to send the Fourzima flying back.

"**Ice hate you Power Rangers!"** Ice'em joked, as he came in and attacked Red in particular, but the Red Ranger was able to fling the ice age-themed monster off of him.

"This… isn't… easy. But I'm still good to fight," Red assured his team.

The others nodded as they all fought off the Fourzima, and soon all that was left were them and Ice'em.

"**Curses! I'll freeze you Rangers MYSELF!" **Ice'em roared as Red pulled out another DynaCharger.

"Warrior Spirit, Double Charge!"

He put the DynaCharger into his DynaBuster as a standby noise, which sounded like a rocking bass rang out, while Ice'em charged with a roar.

"Warriorsarus Bravery Finish!" Red roared as he fired a huge aura T-Rex at Ice'em before it chomped the monster before vanishing, causing the monster to spark with red electricity as he fell, before exploding.

"Brave Victory!" Red shouted out.

* * *

With that, the other Rangers arrived, Red taking out his DynaChargers and was ready to high five his team, when Pink backed away.

"Please don't hit me," Pink whimpered

"No. Uh… just watch me and Kai," Michael responded, as the two high-fived.

"...That doesn't hurt?" Pink asked.

"No."

"...Oh," Pink nodded, holding her hand out.

Michael gave her a high-five and she smiled. Michael continued giving out high-fives.

"Something tells me this is gonna rock," Matt smirked, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"I never dreamed I would become a Power Ranger," Kai admitted.

"I wouldn't mind so much... But uh... first things first, we must simply get you some new clothes, darling," Louise noted.

"Eh?" Christina responded, as they all powered down.

"You can't possibly expect me to be seen with a girl in your attire," Louise answered, pointing to Christina's cave girl clothes.

"What?" Christina responded confused.

"Uh... I think she's saying your prehistoric clothes pop out too much and you need some more modern clothes," Michael clarified.

"Okay…" Christina shrugged.

* * *

Pikatwig: That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?

KKD: Actually yea. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with Power Rangers.

Pikatwig: So your thoughts on our Rangers in comparison to their Super Sentai 'counterparts'.

KKD: Quite the contrast compared to the Kyoryugers. Plus, those who saw the DinoCharge spoilers may know what we did with Christina.

Pikatwig: Yea. So, thoughts on our team so far?

KKD: Very cool, and for Michael to not be as dramatic as Daigo... neato! ...But I still don't know/get why he doesn't like to be called Mike.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, thoughts on Kai, Matt, Louise and Christina?

KKD: For Kai, I think he's okay for the stereotypical jock, Matt I feel is a cool portrayal of a geek, Louise reminds me of Rarity from MLP, and finally, Christina is pretty cool twist on the odd girl out with her being the cave girl… unlike what Saban plans for Blue.

Pikatwig: Which kinda stings you, because you're a big fan of good ol' originally gonna be 40, Nossan.

KKD: Pretty much, yea.

Pikatwig: Well, when I started my thoughts on this, I wanted the team to contrast from the Kyoryuger characters, and the idea of a cave person on the team interested me, but I thought it went to the wrong character/color.

KKD: That much I can agree with.

Pikatwig: So anyway, who's your favorite of our team so far?

KKD: ...To be honest, I think Matt's my favorite so far.

Pikatwig: Cool. As for me… Christina, she's fun, and I really like the idea of there being a cave person on the team. Plus the fact she's technically Earth's first Power Ranger makes her cooler.

KKD: That I will agree with you. Regardless, I'm looking forward to what else is gonna happen to our new Dino Rangers.

Pikatwig: Favorite part for me is our heroes taking down Ice'em.

KKD: That's cool, and my favorite part is Michael's reactions with Christina.

Pikatwig: Cool… oi. Nossan joke.

KKD: Eh? Oh right. But… uh… I can't think of one at the moment.

Pikatwig: No. Ice'em is an ice age kaijin, and you said 'cool'. Anyway, what was your favorite moment with Michael and Christina? Just curious.

KKD: Oh right. Well… maybe it was when Michael was trying to teach Christina English along with our modern ways.

Pikatwig: Ah. Okay. Anyway, end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: Okay, chapter 2 is here.

KKD: Sweet! This is gonna rock!

Pikatwig: You're having a lot of fun with this.

KKD: You kidding? I don't know how many times I said this, but I never had this much fun with Power Rangers in a LONG time.

Pikatwig: Cool. Alrighty, you ready to roll the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As usual, neither author owns anything in this story except for the original names within. The rest belong to their respective owners, including Shotaro Ishinomori, Saban, Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

The five newly formed Power Rangers team had walked a distance in Dinotech, and arrived at Louise's house, and all of the newcomers were amazed by all of the clothing designs covering the walls.

"Wow. ...Are you… a fashion designer?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I am. And in fact, maybe I could make us a sort of team jacket or something," Louise commented, as she motioned for the others in the team to sit down.

"Sounds cool to me," Matt smiled.

"Thank you Matt," Louise thanked, as Kai simply looked around.

"So this is your home. I think it looks nice, but it would be better if it had a sushi bar," Kai admitted.

"Do you only eat Japanese cuisine, jock?" Matt asked.

"No I don't always geek!" Kai growled, as Louise groaned.

Michael simply sighed, recalling how well they worked as a team almost fifteen minutes ago, and now they were bickering… again.

"Will you guys please shut up?" Michael groaned at Matt and Kai, "I mean… if you want to be quiet that is."

"Matthew dear, please be quiet for me,"Louise asked.

"Okay," Matt sighed.

"Man Michael, you may be our leader, but you really are the Leader of Bakas," Kai added.

After a moment of quiet and nothing happening around the group, Michael gave Kai a confused look. "Uh… what's a baka?"

"Seriously, Mike? ...He just called you the Leader of Idiots," Matt groaned.

"Michael, and… hey. I'm not an idiot… am I?" he asked the group.

"No… I think… I don't know what an idiot is," Christina admitted.

Louise sighed and then responded. "An idiot is a stupid person. And I both agree with that, and disagree with that. You're a good leader Mike, but you didn't know what a Power Ranger is, and that's common knowledge."

"...Oh…" Michael sighed, "And again, it's Michael."

"I don't think you're an idiot Michael," Christina assured.

"Thanks," Michael smiled.

* * *

"**A team of Warriorsarus Rangers… this is my worst nightmare!"** FateMonger growled, as someone walked into the meeting room.

"**What's with all the noise… I was just in the middle of a good dream,"** a new character groaned.

The girl with orange hair, wearing green, resembling a ragdoll with the crude stitching in the clothes and sleeves too long for her arms walked in, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"**Oh, sorry Chancina," **SmileSinger apologized.

"**It's okay big sister, I'm wide awake now," **the girl, Chancina, yawned.

"**This is so depressing, a whole team of Power Rangers to fight us!"** SadWarrior groaned.

"**Oh… I knew there would be more one day, and you all didn't believe me,"** Chancia responded.

"**And we're sorry for not believing you, sis," **SmileSinger apologized.

She sat down, and then three pillars were made visible.

"**It's time. OlivLord requires human emotion to bring her back to full power. LeoBeserker, SadWarrior, SmileSinger, place your hands in front of your respective pillars, and then our Master will select the emotion she craves today," **FateMonger told the three generals who did as instructed.

The bases of the pillars glowed before… it landed on sadness.

"**Hey Mr. FateMonger, if I want to make a kaijin, do I use my big sister's station?" **Chancina asked.

"**We'll discuss it later, Chancina," **FateMonger answered as a bunch of tears formed from SadWarrior's tower before reforming into a humanoid scrapyard with a flattener for a hand.

"**I am Sadness Warrior Crusher!" **the monster cackled.

* * *

"Okay Christina, let's get you into some real clothes," Louise told the team's Pink.

"Um… okay?" Christina responded, still confused by what Louise meant.

"What is this anyway?" Louise asked, looking at what Christina was wearing at the moment.

"Leopard fur," Christina answered.

"I never expected such creatures to be alive during your time," Louise noted.

"Your point?" Christina responded.

"...It's still much too old for you. How old are you anyhow?"

"I'm only 17," she responded, causing Michael's heart to beat a bit quicker.

"So am I," Michael responded.

"Huh, I'm 16," Kai answered.

"18," Matt informed.

"I'm 17 as well." Louise concluded, as she looked over the leopard fur that Christina was wearing, "Still, it doesn't look like leopard-skin aged that well. I mean, this isn't really… uh… what's the right word… covering."

"And…?" Christina responded.

"...I'm designing you some new clothes, now," Louise answered, already getting to work.

"If it makes you feel better… leopard looks nice on you," Michael commented.

"...Again, thanks," Christina smiled.

Both Matt and Kai began to snicker a bit, only to get a foul look from both girls.

"Boys," Louise sighed.

"Yea Louise," they asked in perfect unison, as she put on green glasses.

"...Could you please save that for later? I need to take measurements for some new outfits I have planned," she answered, pulling out a measuring tape.

Christina gave a confused look as she started looking at Louise executing her measurements on the boys.

"Okay… what's up with that?" Christina inquired.

"In order for her to make the outfits, she needs to make sure how big you are in order to make the outfit," Matt informed, as Louise dotted down some notes.

"Okay Christina, your turn," Louise informed, making Christina gulp, but when Louise began to take Christina's measurements, the prehistoric girl began to giggle upon feeling the measuring tape against her body.

"Not bad like you thought, huh?" Louise told the cave girl, as she wrote down some notes.

"No… in fact, it tickles," she giggled.

"Anyway, I'll need you to stay here a bit longer, boys, you can leave my room. But please try not to damage anything," Louise told the others.

"Okay," they all nodded.

"Well guys, I'm gonna get going," Kai said, as he put on a helmet, and took out a skateboard.

"And where're you going, Jock?" Matt asked.

"Sushi place at the mall."

"Oi vey…" Matt groaned.

Thus, the new Black Ranger took off, leaving Michael and Matt to stand outside.

"...Uh… so what do we do?" Michael asked.

"We wait. I know Louise better than anyone, and even while she works hard on new outfits, she always cuts time for me," Matt informed.

"Ok…" Michael sighed, as he took out a tablet, and got onto WatchTube.

* * *

"Okay, since your our Pink Ranger, you gotta have something pink," Louise commented.

"Is that a rule or something? Rangers gotta wear their colors?"

"An informal one, but yes, for the most part. Every Ranger has worn outfits of their respective colors," Louise answered, as she got a pink material to work with.

"Uh… can you make me something with leopard fur in it? It's really comfy," Christina asked.

"...I don't know if that's possible, dear. For one, leopards are endangered, and their fur is very expensive to come by these days. Besides, it would clash too much with the design I have planned for you," Louise answered.

"Oh… okay," Christina sighed.

"Sorry dear," Louise apologized.

* * *

"So how come you didn't know what a Power Ranger is Michael?" Matt asked.

"...Well… uh… my family moves around a lot, so I've never been sure what a Power Ranger is, I've heard of them, I was just never sure what they are," Michael answered.

"Really? ...I thought you would've seen them on the news," Matt figured.

"Never really had a chance to. My parents are both famous… my dad's the head of a big corporation, and my mom's a big-shot attorney," Michael answered.

"Really? ...Wow."

"Me and my younger sister hardly see them," Michael sighed, as he started a video.

"Hey Michael!" they heard a young girl's voice call out before turning to their right to see a girl who had the same skin color as Michael, with black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light blue shirt, violet skirt, and black shoes.

"Hey Suzy," Michael waved as the girl came running closer.

"This your sis?" Matt asked.

"Yea." Michael nodded.

"Big Bro, did you see the news, there's a new team of Power Rangers," the girl, Suzy, informed with a huge smile.

"Oh, really? ...I uh… haven't noticed," Michael chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. I didn't expect ya to anyway," Suzy shrugged, "Hey, weren't we gonna go to the Natural History Museum later today?"

"Yea," Michael nodded.

"So, you into this fashion thing?" Christina asked as Louise sewed together a couple pieces of cloth together.

"Of course, darling. One day, I wish to be one of the most famous designers in the world, just like my mother," Louise answered proudly.

"I see… never expected fashion to become such a big deal. I mean… when survival is one of the key things you focus on, fashion isn't that big a deal. Just wear something comfy and it helps," Christina shrugged.

"Considering that leopard dress you made yourself only covered what needed to be covered, it doesn't surprise me fashion wasn't big millions of years ago," Louise shrugged.

"Oh, I see. It makes sense seeing that… wait… millions of years?!" Christina responded, surprised by the timeframe Louise mentioned.

"It's not big a deal darling. You haven't aged a day, you're still 17, and a Power Ranger. Don't worry about it," Louise assured.

"...Still… that's how long I've been frozen?!" she gawked before turning away and thinking about those she knew before she was frozen.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Look, you need to look like you're actually from this Era, people may think you're from a prehistoric show if you continue to where those leopard skins," Louise insisted.

"...show?"

The girl in green gave out an annoyed groan at the cave girl, as she got a call from the device that held her DynaChargers.

"Oh, I never expected these to be like actual phones," she noted before answering, "Bonjour? Louise Bonheur speaking."

-Louise, there's a monster attacking by the mall. We need you over here on the double!- Kai informed.

"What?!" Louise gawked, she groaned as she threw down her work, and got up. "Those leopard skins will do for now, I don't have time to work right now. Let's move Christina."

"One step ahead of you," Christina informed, already rushing out the door.

* * *

"Oh shoot… uh… hey Suzy, me and my friend have something we need to do, I'll meet you back at the house later, okay?" Michael informed.

"Okay," Suzy groaned as Michael and Matt rushed off. "'Me and my friend have something we need to do-... great. Now he's gonna be busy doing who knows what to play with me."

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

With that, Michael and Matt transformed into their Ranger forms and arrived at the mall to find Sadness Warrior Crusher, flattening buildings with just his hand.

"Another of those guys… yeesh, how many attacks can occur in one day?" Blue groaned.

"**Well lookie here, if it isn't two of the Power Brats," **Crusher chuckled.

"About time you boys got here!" Green shouted, her suit now having some extra armor.

"How'd you get the spiked arm?" Red asked, taking note of the silver spikes on her right arm along with a bladed-claw-like weapon with a yellow top that had the profile of Slashatitan.

"She entered Charge Mode! Just put in another DynaCharger, and spin the barrel against your arm," Pink informed.

"I see," Red nodded, pulling out another DynaCharger, "Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

After inserting the DynaCharger, he opened and closed the DynaBuster again.

**=CHARGE MODE, STANDING BY!=**

"Charge Mode, activate!" Red shouted as he spun the chamber of the gun against his arm, then gained the same spikes Green had on her arm, along with a red T-Rex fang weapon on his hand.

"Chomping Fist!" Red roared as he punched with the weapon in question at Crusher, soon causing it to chomp in the monster's side.

"Nice work Red," Pink smiled, causing him to blush under his helmet.

"Thanks Pink," Red responded.

"Let me try this out, Warrior Spirit, Enter!" Blue announced.

**=CHARGE MODE, STANDING BY!=**

"Charge Mode, activate!"

With that, Blue was armed with spikes, and a yellow silver spiked shield with a blue stego profile on it.

"Spike Shielder!" Blue shouted swinging the new weapon around, knocking Fourzima to the ground.

"**Power Pests! Prepare to get smashed!" **the monster roared as he stretch his left hand, which looked like a fly swatter, and flattened a nearby sushi stand.

"Aw man!" Black groaned, as he readied his Charge Mode weapon, which was a yellow and black blaster that had Parablaster's profile on it.

"Para Sniper!" he shouted, blasting Sadness Warrior Crusher with the blaster.

"Aw man… I loved that sushi stand," a passerby whined, not seeing a blue aura of sorrow that almost sounded like it was crying flying off of him.

"Whiner," Blue groaned.

"I think that's what it's here for," Pink noted.

"...What? What do you mean?" Green asked, confused.

"They gather emotions," Pink explained.

"But why?" Blue pondered.

"I never found out, but we can only assume it can't be good," Pink informed.

"Got it," the others nodded.

"**I think I got enough sadness for now. Smell ya later Power Pests!" **Crusher smirked, leaving.

"Wait!" Black shouted, but he was too late as Crusher was gone, making him groan and stomp his foot.

"Hey Louise…" Pink started, before pointing over at a clothing store.

"...Uh... Yes... what about that store, dear?" Green asked, seeing they didn't reverse the change yet.

"Cheap means 'low price' right?" Pink checked, pointing over to a sign that read 'Leopard Fur Items 75% Cheaper, 5:30am-Midnight All Week Long'.

"Yes..." Green sighed as they returned to normal, "But it may not be good quality, either. It could just mimic leopard fur in appearance and not texture."

"I'm wearing some right now, I'm pretty sure you can compare," Christina told her friend, as they walked in.

* * *

"I have never seen her look so annoyed going into a clothing store," Matt commented.

"Seems she prefers higher quality and maybe has something planned for her anyway," Michael shrugged.

"I guess so. Anyway… Michael, where are you going?"

"Movie theater, just in case something goes wrong at the History Meuseum, there's this movie that Suzy's wanted to see for the longest… and… I'm gonna look like a fool getting tickets for…"

"For what?"

The two walked over, and Michael pointed over to a movie posted with the label "Rainbow Rocks".

"Oh... that."

"She's wanted to see the movie for the longest, but mom and dad could never take her, and we moved around so much we couldn't find a theater showing it, this is just a back-up plan in case things go wrong," Michael informed.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you'll be disappointed," Louise sighed as Christina examined all the leopard fur clothes.

"Better to look and be disappointed, than to not look at all." Christina responded, taking the Green Ranger back.

"Christina… that's surprisingly profound."

"What's that mean?"

"...Let's not worry about that for now," Louise sighed.

Christina picked out a scarf of sorts, and compared the feel of it to what she was currently wearing. "Nope, not comfy."

"Meaning it's fake," Louise pointed out.

"Fake? How can people make fake leopard fur?" Christina asked.

"It's complicated, but there's a significant difference between real fur like yours and these fakes," Louise explained as she picked up a leopard fur coat, which Christina snagged to compare, and sure enough, it was another fake.

"How can people fake these and feel comfortable?" Christina groaned, taking the jacket off, "That stuff makes me feel itchy."

"I really don't know…" Louise responded, as Christina walked off in a huff, Louise following her, "I warned you."

"Can you blame me for being curi… curry… uh…"

"Curious?"

"Yea that,"

"...No... I don't believe so," Louise admitted, "...If it'll help, I may be able to adjust the outfit I planned for you to feel comfy for you later... but when we return to my house, I'll have to borrow your clothes."

"Oh okay," she responded, as a thought hit Louise.

"Hold on… are you wearing anything underneath that?"

"Eh?" she responded confused.

"Oi vey... I'll have to show you how to wear undergarments later..."

* * *

"Now if we turn here, we can see a dinosaur egg fossilized," a tour guide spoke, some hours later. Suzy raised her hand curiously.

"Can that egg hatch?" Suzy asked.

"No. Being fossilized means there is no life within it to hatch out."

"Oh… well that stinks." Suzy sighed, as they walked over to the Plesiosaur exhibit. "OH! That's my favorite dinosaur!"

"Technically, the plesiosaurus, despite the name, is not a dinosaur; it, marine reptiles, and pterasaurs are all reptiles, but only land-dwelling creatures like triceratops or tyrannosaurus are considered dinosaurs."

"So what about the dimetrodon," a new voice added, as Adam approached Michael, Suzy and the tour guide.

"...Well sir, the Dimetrodon is actually a mammal-like reptile, a creature who existed before the dinosaurs did. Any other questions?" the guide asked.

"Hmm… did any dinosaurs exist after the time of the dinosaurs?" Suzy asked.

"The closest relatives to the dinosaurs are birds. Otherwise no, the dominant creatures ended up being the mammals, such as the Wooly Mammoth and the Smilidon or Saber-Toothed cats, commonly mistakenly named Saber-toothed Tigers," the guide answered.

"A notable connections with the bird/dinosaur evolution is the chicken," Michael said to his sister.

"Looks like someone made a bit of a mistake when making his mechs," Adam muttered.

"Okay. Let us continue," the tour guide said.

"Oh, triceratops. The new Pink Ranger has that motif, tell us about the triceratops!" Suzy insisted, pointing at the triceratops exhibit.

"The name Triceratops means 'three-horned face'. The horns are commonly seen as a means of self-defense and determining mating rights. The frill over it's neck has also been speculated to have similar functions, and due to the marks in it, we can determine blood was pumped through it, making scientists believe it's purpose would be like that of birds, to attract mates and fend off rivals and predators," the guide lectured.

"Cool… dinosaurs are really cool." Suzy giggled.

"I know, right?" Michael smiled in agreement.

"So… is there any proof that human life co-existed with the dinosaurs?" Michael asked, rather curious.

"We cannot confirm that, sir. Scientists believe, due to distance between fossils of prehistoric man and dinosaur fossils, that human life evolved after the dinosaurs. No known human fossils were found alongside any dinosaur skeletons to this date," the guide answered.

"So new question based on his, just a what if type of thing, would it be proof enough if say, a human girl was found frozen with dinosaurs, to say that they once co-existed?" Adam asked.

"...Sir, this museum's based on facts, not fiction. I'm not certain if such a thing were possible. But if it were, it could mean everything we know about dinosaurs and mammals according to science is incorrect. Otherwise, you should get your head out of the science-fiction novels," the guide sighed.

"That would be kinda cool," Michael shrugged, as something charged right into the area, and smashed down a wall between a triceratops skeleton and the fossilized stegosaurus.

"**Enough about this dino-talk! Time to SMASH!" **Crusher cackled as he was attempting to smash the people first, making most of them flee in fear.

"**Since I can't crush the DynaTitans, I might as well crush the next best thing: dino fossils!"** he shouted as he then smashed the triceratops exhibited to smithereens!

"NO!" Suzy gawked, starting to cry, creating an aura of sorrow that Michael and Adam noticed.

"Mr. Parks, please get my sister somewhere safe, I'll… uh… hold this thing off," Michael said, but he couldn't move, due to his sister tugging on his jacket.

"I'll do my best," Adam nodded, able to get Suzy off of Michael somehow before escaping the museum.

"**HEY! Come back here! That kid's a perfect source for sorrow!" **Crusher responded, managing to get past Michael.

"Leave them alone!" Christina's voice shouted, firing a rapid barrage at Crusher, knocking him to the ground.

"**Oh great…"** Crusher groaned, as he was then sucker-punched by Matt, sending the monster through the museum walls.

"Thanks for the back-up guys," Michael thanked.

"No problem, Michael," Christina smiled.

"That'll show that freak to make people cry… especially little girls," Matt growled.

Crusher however got up, and ran right past them, he growled and then destroyed a tyrannosaurs and stegosaurus exhibit.

"What've you got against these things? They never did anything to you!" Adam snapped at Crusher, "Besides, they're already dead; you're just adding insult to injury that they can no longer feel!"

"**To make that girl sad, and to lure those Power Doofuses out of hiding!"** Crusher responded, ready to move to the plesiosaur exhibit, when Suzy ran up, and stood in front of it, as if she was going to protect it.

"STOP IT! ...I can't let you do this to anymore of the dinosaurs!" Suzy snapped.

"**Tch! You wanna protect these fossils? Fine! You can get crushed along with them!" **Crusher scoffed, about to flatten Suzy when suddenly, his hand was blocked by a boulder, which was actually being held up by an enraged Matt.

"Matt…?" both Michael and Christina gawked, as Matt growled at Crusher, but it soon turned into a roar before he threw the boulder at Crusher, sending the monster sprawling on the ground.

"...Making any girl cry… the jerks who do that… really get me mad," Matt panted as Michael and Christina ran up and joined him.

"Especially since he messed with my family… he's gonna pay," Michael added, trying to sound confident.

"His kind already killed these magnificent creatures when I was younger… before I was put on ice. I can't stand to see him hurt anyone else, even if these dinos are just fossils. He'll pay for his kind killing my friends and family millennia ago!" Christina responded, causing the tour guide (who was hiding nearby) to gasp.

"Hey sis… that was pretty dang stupid of ya… but it was also brave," Michael told his sister.

"...I don't know what to say…" Suzy admitted.

"Stay back for your safety kid, we can handle this," Christina told her, as she took out her DynaBuster.

"Okay," Suzy nodded before rushing over to Adam for safety.

"Looks like we all agree this Crusher needs to get crushed," Matt smirked, he and Michael also pulling out their DynaBusters.

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

**=WARRIOR SPIRIT OF… CHOMPASAUR/SPIKEASAURUS/DRILLATOPS!=**

"Warriorsarus Ranger… Awaken!"

With that, they all fired the aura heads of their respective DynaTitans out before those heads spun around and they chomped onto the teens, transforming them into their Power Ranger forms.

"Oh yea!/Here we go!/Hi," Blue/Pink/Red announced.

"My older brother's a…" Suzy gawked, unable to believe her eyes.

"Hear our roar! The Warrior of Bravery! Warriorsarus Red Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Power! Warriorsarus Blue Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Determination! Warriorsarus Pink Ranger!"

"Power of the Lost Bravery!" all three shouted.

"Power Rangers…" Red continued.

"Warriorsarus!" all three proclaimed posing like before, with an explosion happening behind them.

"**Oh no…"** Crusher gulped.

"We're gonna charge up our Warrior Spirits… to victory!" Red shouted.

And with that, the three Power Rangers charged and attacked Crusher, keeping him away from what was left of the museum at all costs.

Pink kicked him around a bit, but Crusher tossed her aside angrily. However, the Pink Ranger was able to grab onto a tree branch and swing back over to send a flying drop kick to his face. Blue followed this up, rapidly punching Crusher so he couldn't counter.

* * *

"Here I come guys," Red announced, not yelling, but not to quiet to the point the others wouldn't hear him. Red charged forward, and punched Crusher on the back, before summoning the Chomping Fist.

He wailed on Crusher like nothing, easily knocking him to the ground.

"Alrighty, let's back him up. Charge Mode, activate!" Pink announced, followed by Blue as Pink summoned a handheld drill with a yellow base with Drillatops' profile while Blue summoned his Spike Shielder.

"Tricera Drill!" Pink shouted, as she attacked Crusher with ease.

"Spike Shielder!" Blue roared, smacking Crusher with his shield towards Red.

"**Power Punks… let me make her sad again!"**

"As if! CHOMPING FIST!" Red roared, punching Crusher so hard it sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Boys, try finishing him with a Dual Charge Blast," Pink shouted as they boys pulled out their DynaChargers, ready for use.

"You got it!" Red nodded.

"Actually, just you bud. Here," Blue responded, giving Red one of his DynaChargers.

"Thanks. Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

**=DUAL WARRIOR CHARGE! CHOMPASAUR… AND SPIKEASARUS!=**

"Warrior Spirit, Double Charge!" Red shouted as this time he fired out both the heads of Chompasaur and Spikeasaurus at Crusher, and it finished him off.

"Go Big Brother!" Suzy shouted in joy.

* * *

"**CHANCIA! Didn't you say you had something to make our monsters grow?!"** LeoBeserker shouted.

"**Yea, that's right. Hang on a second," **Chancina responded, reaching into the fanny pack she had and rummaging around for something, **"Now let me see, where did I put that thing again?"**

"**Don't pressure my sister!"** SmileSinger snapped at LeoBeserker.

"**Oh, here it is!" **Chancina responded, pulling out a jack o'lantern themed watering can, **"Aha! One dose of Gigajuice coming right up!"**

Chancina then poured the watering can's contents on Crusher's body, causing him to grow to giant levels.

"What the hey!?" Red gawked upon seeing the monster they just defeated grow giant.

"Call in your mech Big Bro!" Suzy suggested.

"Mechs?" Red asked, confused.

"I think she means the DynaTitans," Pink figured as they all pulled out a DynaCharger.

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!" they all shouted, powering up the DynaChargers.

"Okay Chompasaur, heads up!"

"Incoming Drillatops!"

"Spikeasaur, it's fightin' time!"

With that, the DynaChargers grew giant, quickly showing aura versions of the DynaTitans' original dinosaur forms, before flying right to the DynaTitans' themselves, sending them into battle mode, with Spikeasaurus growing a larger spike on his back, and Drillatops' drill tail springing out.

"So… we can combine, right?" Blue asked Pink.

"Yep. Let's do this thing!" Pink smirked.

"It's time for the… what's it called?" Red asked.

"Megazord," Blue responded.

"Right," Red nodded, "DynaTitans, combine!"

* * *

With that a beam of golden energy admitted from Drillatops and Spikeasaur, and connected to Chompasaur.

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! SPIKEASAURUS=**

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! ADDING IN DRILLATOPS!==**

**=FORMING MEGAZORD! READY CHOMPASAUR!=**

With that, Spikeasaurus and Drillatops ran up, their mouths opening to reveal the DynaChargers, with Spikeasaurs connecting into the right arm first into the right arm socket as Chompasaur began to form the body. as Chompasaur began to form the main body.

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! SPIKEASAURUS SET!=**

Then, Drillatops set into the left arm socket.

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! DRILLATOPS READY!=**

This was followed by Drillatops forming the left arm when Chompasaur's yellow tail came off.

The body of Chompasaur began to rotate until his body resembled a humanoid one, his tail opened in half and connected to his back before a black head with a silver face, green eyes, and markings similar to a dinosaur lifted up before a red helmet with yellow spikes similar to Chompasaur's crest settled on top of it as Spikeasaurus' back formed a shield.

**=MEGA~ZORD ACTIVATED!=**

With some stomping for whatever reason, the Megazord stood, ready for battle as Red, Blue, and Pink appeared in a cockpit of sorts within the Megazord.

"Completed! Warriorsarus Megazord!" Pink announced.

"Wow! Quite the joint in here," Blue gawked.

"Wow… so we're gonna kick butt?" Red checked.

"You bet!" Pink nodded, holstering her DynaBuster into a socket on her stand to her right.

Both boys mimicked this action, as the Green and Black Rangers arrived, and saw what was happening.

"Wow. Never expected something quite like this for a Megazord," Black noted.

"I thought the Red Mech hogged the body before… but this is kinda ridiculous," Green added.

Ignoring this, the Warriorsarus Megazord charged in at Crusher, smacking the shield into him and drilling right into the scrap metal that made up the monster's body.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Red asked, as they did a flip kick.

"We need to execute the finishing blow to get rid of this monster for good!" Pink answered.

"Yea. Time to turn this creep back into scraps and send them back to the scrapyard they came from!" Blue added with a smirk under his helmet.

"Warriorsarus Bravery Final Strike!" they shouted as the Megazord charged once more, and spun the drill widely before impaling it into Crusher.

"**ARGH! ...Curse you… POWER RANGERS~"** Crusher roared as he fell and exploded in defeat.

* * *

"And this bone goes here… and this one here," Christina said, as she helped re-assemble the damaged fossil structures.

"It's really nice of you guys to help out with the damage," Michael smiled as Matt helped put the bones back into place.

"So… you saw a girl frozen with dinosaurs sir?" the tour guide asked Adam.

"That's true," Adam confirmed, "Not to mention that they were perfectly preserved, too."

"This discovery will change the scientific community forever!" the guide exclaimed, as he rushed off with Adam following, while the three Rangers continued to repair the damages.

"Uh… is this what you had to do earlier Big Bro?" Suzy asked Michael.

"What exactly do you mean, Suzy?" Michael asked, helping Matt with the Triceratops skull.

"Be a Power Ranger," she answered, surprising Michael a bit as he didn't expect her to have actually seen him transform.

"Mike! Focus!" Matt shouted.

"Michael," he sighed, as they put the skull back into place on the exhibit before turning to his little sister, "...Okay, yes. I am a Power Ranger; the Red Ranger of the new team even. Just… don't let anyone else know, okay?"

"I won't, I promise. So… seeing the museum's in very bad shape, what do we do now?" Suzy asked.

"Movie, I got a back-up plan, just in case something went wrong," Michael informed, showing her an envelope with two tickets in it.

"...Really?!" Suzy gawked with a smile before hugging her brother, "Thanks a lot, Big Bro!"

* * *

Pikatwig: Aww… so sweet.

KKD: Yea… This was a very great chapter, and not to mention the Megazord this time… dang was it cool.

Pikatwig: And Michael's younger sister. Cute, huh?

KKD: Yea. Also, was there a reference to MLP in there? *cough* Rainbow Rocks. *cough*

Pikatwig: Yea. Also, I had the plan to have Michael make a comparison between Rarity and Louise, since I based Louise on her. Regardless, did you like this chapter?'

KKD: You can bet your boots I did!

Pikatwig: My favorite part was Suzy protecting the Plesiosaur from Crusher.

KKD: Yea. But I also liked when Christina learned in the store that the leopard fur wasn't real. Kinda funny seeing her try to get used to modern times.

Pikatwig: Even with Judd Lynn, the guy in charge of Time Force, being in charge of Dino Charge, I hope jokes like that'll make the cut. Him being in charge does shine some hope for Dino Charge, keyword there being some.

KKD: Yea. Well, while we work here, let's hope he can pull off a miracle and bring back Power Rangers fans for this one. *crosses fingers* Fingers crossed.

Pikatwig: Yea. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikatwig: And thus, the third chapter's here. But, this is actually an adaptation of episode four of Kyoryuger.

KKD: Skipping ahead a bit, are we?

Pikatwig: Yes.

KKD: Out of curiosity, may I ask why you decided to make such a move?

Pikatwig: Power Ranger seasons skip episodes all the time.

KKD: Point taken. I just hope we won't skip too many episodes, causing this to be as short as Saban's making the stupid show to be today.

Pikatwig: We won't. I just have a plan in mind.

KKD: Phew! What a relief. I was just checking.

Pikatwig: For now, disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As usual, neither author owns anything in this story except for the original names within. The rest belong to their respective owners, including Shotaro Ishinomori, Saban, Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

"Kakoui~!" Suzy giggled, looking at Chompasaur and the other DynaTitans in the Warrior Base, simply amazed.

"I know, right?" Michael smiled, seeing his sister so happy.

"So… where are your team-mates?" she asked, as Michael noticed they weren't there.

"Huh… I'm not sure, to be honest," Michael admitted. "But I know they're somewhere."

"So, you're normally shy and insecure, but around your little sister you try to hide that now do ya?" Chompasaur asked.

"My big brother… shy and insure yea right," Suzy giggled.

"What're you talking about, Chompasaur?" Michael responded.

"...nevermind I suppose," the tyranno shrugged.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's try Flareamerrus next," Pink suggested, taking out a crimson DynaCharger.

"Okay then, Christina. I'm ready," Blue told her, holding up his shield.

Pink gave a nod, and readied the DynaCharger.

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

**=DUAL CHARGE! DRILLATOPS… AND FLAREAMERRUS!=**

"Here it comes!" Pink shouted, firing the blast, which turned out to be a huge stream of fire, while Blue holds it back with the shield

"Man… how many of these DynaChargers are there anyway Christina? We should hurry this practice along, and get you-" Green started.

"Yea yea yea…" Pink responded.

"Still, I'm amazed at how hot that fire you shot was," Black noted, looking at his buckle/phone as it somehow scanned the fire's temperature.

"And where's Michael?" Green added. "We always should try to be punctual to practice!"

"Sorry guys…" Red responded, shyly as he walked in, "I forgot we had practice, and I had to get Suzy back home."

"Well don't worry about it. You can help us out in testing the other DynaChargers," Black replied, picking up a white one next, "Okay, what's this one do Cave Girl-chan?"

"Before I answer that, why do you call me that?" Pink responded confused.

"...You're essentially a cavegirl, aren't you?" Black started.

"I guess…"

"As for the 'chan', that's out of habit," Black shrugged offed, "Okay Greenie, mind helping me test this one?"

"Greenie?" Green asked, suddenly feeling insulted, mostly due to the tone Black gave off.

"Sorry, couldn't think of anything better. Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

"Was that an insult?!" Green demanded, holding her DynaSaber ready to attack Black as he set the DynaCharger into his DynaBuster.

"No," he responded.

**=DUAL CHARGE! PARABLASTER… AND DACTYLFLATTEN!=**

"Fine, hit me with your best shot," Green responded.

"Okay," Black shrugged as he spun the chamber of his DynaBuster as Green tripped a bit, but Black got up and blasted towards her, only for the Green Ranger to deflect the blast, not seeing her blade glowing white for a short while, "Hey now…"

Suddenly, the DynaSaber's blade went limp, and floppy like a piece of paper, much to Green's shock.

"Ah! My saber! ...how could you do such a thing?!"

"Relax, it's only a temporary thing. It'll return to normal in about 10 minutes.. tabuun (translation: probably)," Black replied, snickering at Green's predicament.

"Okay, you ready Michael?" Pink inquired, taking out a magenta DynaCharger. "It's been a while since I used some of these… so I'm not 100% sure what some of them do…"

"Might as well try," Red shrugged, but before he could continue, Green and Black were getting into a fight, with Green smacking Black with her floppy sword as Black ran off teasing her.

"Should we do something?" Red asked Blue.

"Nah, this is a normal thing for them when they're around each-other for a long period of time," Blue assured.

"Okay…" Red shrugged as Pink handed him a navy DynaCharger, "So what's the deal with these? We only have five DynaTitans, why do we have all these extras for… who knows what?"

"They hold special powers of the DynaAllies, who were valuable allies in the war years ago," Pink informed. "I… don't remember what happened to the other DynaTitans or the DynaAllies…"

"It's fine. So… we gonna test that magenta one or what?" Red asked.

"Oh, you mean Stymance's?" Pink responded. "Well, here we go. Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

**=DUAL CHARGE! DRILLATOPS… AND STYMANCE!=**

Pink fired the shot, and it hit Red, causing him to suddenly clutch his chest as he felt something off with his heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You okay?" Pink apologized.

"Yea… I'm fine. Now that you're by my side…" he responded.

"Eh?! ...What just happened? What did Stymance's DynaCharger do?!" Pink panicked.

Green stopped running after Black and looked over at this, and thought for a moment.

"Seems you made him fall in love with you," Green pointed out, bonking Black on the head while not looking at him.

"You sure that thing even worked in the first place? It might've been a dud," Black teased,

"Kai, I know the difference between genuine love and love that just pops up on one end. This is the kind of thing you tend to do," Green groaned.

* * *

After the practice had ended, the group was off minding their own business, when Kai noticed a strange black mist emitting from a humanoid figure as it robbed a jewelry store.

"Ah man…" he groaned as he rushed over, but the figure was just taking off, and Kai could barely make out the image of some raven motif about the monster before seeing the store was wiped clean of it's jewels.

He looked at his DynaChargers, and saw he only had one charged one left, along with one he took from practice without the others knowing, this one being a light blue one with the number 13 and the image of a kentrosaurus.

"I can do this on my own, here goes nothing. Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

He quickly transformed, blasting the monster, who turned out to be wearing a long black deflective cloak.

"**Whoa now! Who dares attack Sadness Warrior Ravensafe?" **the monster demanded as he turned to reveal a golden safe-door in his chest when the Black Ranger appeared, DynaBuster ready to strike.

"That would be me, the Black Warriorsarus Ranger!" Black shouted before blasting the monster some more.

* * *

"Where's Kai?" Michael asked, as he loaded in Stymance's DynaCharger into a port, and noticed the one next to it was empty. "And uh… where's DynaCharger number 13?"

"Wait… you don't think…?" Christina started, gasping in a panic, "We gotta hurry and find him!"

"Uh… that might be a problem, thanks to practice, we're almost out of charged DynaChargers," Louise responded.

"Bust," Christina groaned.

"Don't you mean, blast?" Matt checked.

"No time! Come on!" she ushered.

* * *

The Black Ranger continued to blast at Ravensafe, trying to get him to stop terrorizing the people. However, the monster was able to deflect all of his blasts, much to the Ranger's surprise.

"Come on you dumb blaster… start… doing… some… damage!" he shouted, firing like nuts, and avoiding Ravensafe's attacks by doing some moves like he would be on a skateboard.

"Need some help there, Black?" he heard someone ask as the other Rangers arrived to help out.

"About time you all showed," he responded.

"**Yea, af if you can take me out!" **Ravensafe scoffed, summoning in the Fourzima.

"Okay guys… let's take them down," Red told them, when Black simply scoffed.

"I'm not takin' orders from the Leader of Bakas," Black responded, as he simply charged forward, and attacked Ravensafe.

"Oh great, not again, Black," Blue groaned. The other Rangers quickly began to fight the Fourzima as tag-teams, Blue and Green knocking them to the ground with swift their Dynabusters, and then attacking them with their special fighting styles.

"That's it!" Black growled as Red was suddenly able to keep the monster still, allowing Black to get a good aim at the golden safe in the monster's chest, but once he fired, the monster moved and deflected that blast as easily as he did the others. "Okay… I'm tired of playing games! I need to up the anti… and I think I got the DynaCharger to do it!"

He took out the cyan DynaCharger, and smiled at it.

"Oh no! Not that one!" Pink shouted.

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!" Black announced activating the DynaCharger.

**=MAXIMUM CHARGE! KENTROLANCER!=**

Ignoring the different announcement for the weapon, Black just aimed his DynaBuster at the monster when the barrels of it began to spark with light blue aura spikes that were spinning, suddenly causing Black to grip tighter on the DynaBuster as if trying to get control over an out-of-control monster.

"Get it out of there! The DynaBusters can't handle Kentrolancer's power!" Pink insisted, but Black ignored that.

Yet, just when he was about to pull the trigger, the energy backfired on him, launching Black all the way by the fountain nearby, and he demorphed as a result.

"Ouch…" Kai groaned as his teammates rushed to check on him while Ravensafe howled with laughter.

"**This is too rich! As much as I'd love to stay and watch you make a fool of yourself, though, I have things to steal, sorrow to reap. So… smell ya later!" **Ravensafe replied before taking off.

* * *

"Kai, what were you thinking?!" Christina shouted at him as the returned to the Warrior Base.

"...I didn't want you bakas to hold me back!" Kai insisted.

"Oh, so now we're the idiots?" Louise asked. "No, seriously, are we the idiots or no? I'm kinda confused."

"Really?" Kai groaned, facepalming himself.

"No, I'm just trying to be funny. You may not be a guy I want to date, and I'm still mad at you for messing with my DynaSaber, you're still my friend Kai," Louise smiled. "So let's get back in there and beat that monster!"

Christina sighed, loading her DynaChargers into the charging station. "We can't, that last fight combined with practice from earlier left our DynaChargers totally drained."

"Well then what're we supposed to do? Let that monster bird run amuck throughout the city to accomplish the plans of the Gigantronauts?" Matt asked worriedlyworriedly.

"No. We can fight… it's just gonna be a little while before these finish charging though," Christina informed. "I've done it before."

"Of course you have, you've probably had more experience taking down those aliens," Louise pointed out.

Kai let out an annoyed groan, before he left, but he left his jacket, and some sort of necklace behind. As the others were busy focusing on Kai leaving, they didn't notice a strange glow emit from the necklace for a short moment.

* * *

"Hey sis," Michael waved as he returned home, and simply sat down.

"Hi Michael," Suzy smiled, "Is everything okay?"

"One of my friends is… kinda… being a bit angry," Michael sighed.

"Oh… I see…"

Michael began to think about what to do, as he and his sister simply sat down and worked on homework.

"Um… what was he angry about, if you don't mind me asking?" Suzy curiously asked.

"Just… something blew up in his face, badly. He's one of my Ranger buddies," Michael started, when a knock came from the door. Michael walked over to get it, and waiting by the door was Kai.

"Hey Mike," Kai sighed.

"Michael… and what's up, Kai?"

"Do you know where my jacket is?" Kai asked, and then Michael nodded, and gave it to him.

"Hey… um… are you… jealous of Matt and Louise?" Michael stammered and asked.

"No! ...Well maybe, but I'm seriously wondering if you saw my jacket. I left it at the base, and now it's gone."

"I just gave it to you," Michael reminded.

"Oh, duh, sorry." Kai responded.

Michael simply opened the door a bit more, and motioned for Kai to come in.

"Kai… are you okay?" Michael asked.

"...I don't know, man. It's just that… well… I just don't want to seem like a failure to my pop, especially after we moved here from Japan," Kai sighed.

"What do you mean?" Michael inquired.

"...Part of the reason why I'm the jock I am… is because of my dad and my own popularity back in Japan. I mean… in my old school there, I was the star soccer player, and everyone loved me there, mostly due to me being the son of Hiroshi Fujikawa, one of the greatest soccer players in the world. It puts a lot of pressure on me, and moving to a new country adds a whole lot more."

"Oh. Well… I can understand the moving thing… me and my sister move around a lot," Michael admitted.

"How far did you have to move? Did you have to move across an entire ocean to move to a new place?"

"Many… many… many times. It's part of why I'm so shy… I've been to so many places and hadn't had enough time to get to know anyone that I've never really had any friends. And… when I do get someone to talk to me… I freeze up," Michael admitted.

"Oh… uh… then how do you explain you becoming so hyper, energetic, and excited when you're with the other Rangers?" Kai asked.

"It's just… being a Ranger, I don't feel like… there's something holding me back, and cause me to freeze up. There… I just get this courage…" he added. "But… I really want to have… friends. So… are we?"

"...Yea… we are Michael. Sorry for being so harsh with you… it's part of my old habits from back in Japan, and… partly me trying to uphold an image most people see me with," Kai sighed.

* * *

Not to long after this, Ravensafe had returned, and was attacking kids, stealing things like ice cream, stuffed animals, toys, and other simple items. This resulted in the kids crying and creating the sadness aura that returned to the base of the Gigantronauts to fuel Olivlord.

"**This is fun and all, but I feel like I should… I don't know… steal something bigger… and grander," **Ravensafe muttered to himself.

"Hold it right there," Kai shouted, as he rushed forward, but Michael slowly followed him, being rather nervous.

"**What's with you two?" **Ravensafe scoffed, not convinced.

The two simply glared at Ravensafe, and then Kai rushed forward, and began to kick him rather quickly, waiting for the civilians to clear out before he used his DynaBuster.

"Hurry and get moving," Michael insisted, trying to urge the people to run.

"But my teddy bear," one kid said.

"We'll get it back to you, I promise!" Michael told the kid before insisting he get moving. But this left Michael wide open as Ravensafe attacked him before gripping him tight again, putting Kai in a tough spot.

"**Okay then Power Ranger, you can try and finish me… or miss, and risk killing your friend over here,"** Ravensafe informed.

'_Crud, I can't risk shooting. Even if I don't kill Michael, what if he deflects the blast again, he still is capable of killing Michael on his own,' _Kai thought to himself, but he saw Michael wasn't moving, and was likely scared.

He tried to see if there was an opening, but there wasn't one clear enough. Kai then came up with an idea, seeing a discarded skateboard on the ground. He flipped it up, and then sent it forward.

"**What the…"** Ravensafe muttered confused, as he jumped up, but he landed too early, and slipped on the board, releasing Michael from his grip.

"You okay Michael?"

"Yea… for the most part," Michael nodded, "That was some pretty creative thinking. You really don't miss."

"I try not to," Kai chuckled as the other Rangers arrived.

"Guys, you okay?" Christina asked.

"We're good… Kai saved my life," Michael informed, as he and Kai were handed their DynaChargers.

"These managed to charge up enough for us to use them again," Christina told them, "Now what do you say? Shall we take down this Gigantronaut goon?"

"Oh yea." Kai and Michael nodded, as they did a fist-bump, and got ready.

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!"

**=WARRIOR SPIRIT OF… CHOMPASAUR!/PARABLASTER/SPIKEASAURUS!/SLASHATITAN!/DRILLATOPS!=**

"Warriorsarus Ranger… Awaken!" the Rangers shouted, firing their Dynabusters before transforming.

"**Oh shoot…"**

"Hear our roar! The Warrior of Bravery! Warriorsarus Red Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Accuracy! Warriorsarus Black Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Power! Warriorsarus Blue Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Blades! Warriorsarus Green Ranger!"

"The Warrior of Determination! Warriorsarus Pink Ranger!"

"Power of the Lost Bravery!" all five shouted.

"Power Rangers…" Red continued.

"Warriorsarus!" all five announced, posing, with a huge explosion occurring behind them.

"We're gonna charge up our Warrior Spirits… to victory!" Red shouted.

"**You Power Pests are going down!"**

The Rangers managed to charge in before summoning their individual weapons.

"Charge Mode, activate!" they announced, now all armed with their weapons.

They were able to damage Ravensafe better this time, but the cloak he wore kept them from doing anything serious.

"Oh, idea! Green, use Flareamerrus' DynaCharger, we'll try burning that cloak off of him!" Black suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Green figured.

"But we can't, it's still charging," Pink told Black.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Red pondered.

"Hold up, aren't Power Rangers' weapons supposed to be able to combine into a much larger weapon?" Blue asked.

"Oh yea! And maybe, if it's charged, we can use Kentrolancer for the finisher since it's so powerful!" Black realized.

Pink shrugged, and took the DynaCharger out, and sure enough, it's charging was completed.

"I guess we can try, but I never tried using it with our weapons? What if it backfires just like with the DynaBusters?" Pink asked, obviously concerned.

"We go to Plan B… which is toss it at him," Red responded, making Pink sigh and shrug before giving it to him.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing," Pink told him.

"...I don't. But… here we go. Warrior Spirit, Enter," Red announced, activating he DynaCharger.

Then to the Rangers' surprise, all of their weapons and the DynaCharger launched themselves into the air, the battery entering a hidden slot in the Spike Shielder causing all of the weapons to combine.

**=MAXIMUM CHARGE! KENTROLANCER!=**

"Here we go! Warrior's Javelin!" Red announced, as he was thrusted into the air, and he sent the lance flying forward, slamming right into the monster's chest, making him spark with electricity before screaming in pain as he fell and exploded in defeat.

"**Dumb heroes, don't think this is over yet! Here comes the Gigajuice!"** Chancellia announced, as she poured her water bucket onto Ravensafe.

Despite the cloak having been destroyed by the attack, Ravensafe was able to be revived rather easily.

"Time for the Megazord! Warrior Spirit, Enter! Chompasaur!" Red shouted, sending Chompasaur his DynaCharger.

**=WARRIOR SPIRIT OF… CHOMPASAUR=**

"Okay bad guys, look out, cause Chompasaur's about to take a bite outta you!" Chompasaur shouted as he rushed into the field of battle.

"**Get your jaws off me ya darn dirty dino!" **Ravensafe snapped as a bunch of Fourzima appeared in their giant forms.

-Yo yo Power buddies!- Spikeasaurus' voice came from Blue's communicator.

"What's up, Spike?" Matt asked, using a nickname he gave his Dynatitan partner.

-Y'all should call in Slashatitan and Parablaster! They've been dying to get a piece of the action, ya know?- Spikeasaurus responded.

"Okay. Black, Green go on!" Pink informed.

"Ready Louise-chan?"

"Let's do it,"

"Warrior Spirit, Enter!" they announced, and then they tossed their partners their DynaChargers.

The DynaChargers had a similar effect to the others when launched, that having the aura versions of their original dinosaur forms appear for a moment as the DynaChargers grew to giant sizes before being chomped up by the two Dynatitans, this causing Slashtitan's tail to form a sort of claw-like weapon and Parablaster's tail to sprout a red blaster. Thus, the two DynaTitans quickly rushed on in, slashing and blasting at anything that got in their way.

"Sorry for the wait," Slashatitan apologized when they arrived.

"How about we work together y'all," Parablaster insisted.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You know what to do, Michael," Chompasaur responded.

"Right," Red nodded, "DynaTitans, combine!"

With that a beam of golden energy admitted from Slashatitan and Parablaster, and connected to Chompasaur.

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! PARABLASTER!=**

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! ADDING IN SLASHATITAN!=**

**=FORMING MEGAZORD! READY CHOMPASAUR!=**

With that, Parablaster and Slashatitan ran up, their mouths opening to reveal the DynaChargers, with Parablaster connecting into the right arm first into the right arm socket as Chompasaur began to form the body. as Chompasaur began to form the main body.

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! PARABLASTER SET!=**

Then, Slashatitan set into the left arm socket.

**=WARRIOR COMBINATION! SLASHATITAN READY!=**

This was followed by Slashatitan forming the left arm when Chompasaur's yellow tail came off.

The body of Chompasaur began to rotate like before, and at the end of it, it posed like a cowboy ready for a showdown.

**=MEGA~ZORD WESTERN MODE, ACTIVATED!=**

After the pose, the Megazord stood, ready for battle as Red, Black, and Green appeared in a cockpit of sorts within the Megazord.

"Wow… I've never seen anything like this before," Pink gawked.

"A real cowboy of sorts," Blue noted, making his fingers look like guns for a little bit as Red, Black, and Green set their Dynabusters into position.

"Completed! Warriorsarus Megazord Western Mode!" Red, Black, and Green shouted in unison.

"**Wait, what in the world?!" **Ravensafe gawked in confusion.

"Okay, let's do this guys," Red said with a smile, as they rushed forward, and used Slashatitan's body as a blade.

The Megazord managed to claw right through Ravensafe, knocking him back before aiming Parablaster at him.

"Wow Kai, you are useful sometimes," Green smiled.

"Thank you… I think?" Black admitted, "Anyways, Parablaster, fire!"

This caused the tail to fire a few blasts at Ravensafe, knocking him back further.

"Man… this is pretty dang cool," Red gawked, and Black smiled at him, getting that there's something about him that's courageous, but he just had trouble showing it when not in his ranger suit.

"Shall we put this bird down?" Black asked their leader.

"Yep. Let's end this. Warriorsaurs Western Final Shot!" Red announced, as the Megazord charged up it's energy with a slash from Slashatitan before aiming Parablaster at it, and after some time, fired it, quickly incinerating the monster.

"Boo ya!" Red shouted.

* * *

"So… like this?" Michael asked, kicking a soccer ball later that day, Kai watched as he weakly did so, and the ball hardly rolled. Kai wanted to do something nice to try and make Michael a bit more self-confident, and as much as it pained him internally to see how bad Michael was, Kai wanted to encourage his leader.

"You're doing fine, Michael, you just have to try and add a little bit of power into your kicks," Kai told him.

"Okay," Michael nodded, as he tried kicking it hard, and it moved quite a bit, but stopped a little bit before it reached the goal.

"Way to go Michael!" Matt cheered, Michael turned to see that only Matt was sitting by the sidelines.

"Where are the girls?" Michael asked.

Kai pointed behind them, and Michael looked to see Christina hanging in a tree, relaxing, while Louise scowled at her angrily.

"Get down from up there!" Louise shouted.

"Why? It's comfortable up here," Christina told her.

"Well, if you don't come down, you won't be able to see what I've made for you. Your new outfit's almost done."

"Oh… alright," Christina sighed, as she jumped down, and landed on her hands, not hurt at all.

"...How do you not get hurt doing that?" Louise wondered.

"Years of practice," Christina responded, as she giggled, and flipped up.

"So… uh… mind me asking what are those?" Christina added, pointing at Louise's shoes.

"...Oh that's right, you never heard of footwear. Well, these, Christina, are shoes."

"And… what do they do?"

"Well part of their intention is to protect your feet from various debris," Louise started before avoiding some broken glass on the ground, "...like that. But it's also a nice little fashion statement, too."

"Uh-huh… so where are your feet?"

"They're in the shoes. Seriously, how do you not understand the concept of footwear?" Louise asked, taking off her shoes long enough for Christina to know they were still attached to her legs.

"So in short, you willingly cover up your feet… blech!" Christina responded. "That's just wrong? What ever happened to feeling at one with Mother Nature, feeling the soil beneath your feet?"

"Hello, did you even realize what you're stepping on isn't the same soil you grew up on? This is hard concrete. Not to mention you could be walking on asphalt streets and the fake grass fields," Louise responded.

"Uh… we're in the park right now Louise…" Matt reminded, as she looked.

"Oh, right… my bad," Louise responded.

* * *

Pikatwig: Hoo boy…

KKD: Yea… I bet that was a bit embarrassing for poor Louise after that pretty-lengthy speech she gave.

Pikatwig: So yea, our Red Ranger is insecure, something neither Super Sentai or Power Rangers has done. Trying to be unique here.

KKD: Yea. Not to mention our Pink Ranger still doesn't have her modern outfit and she seems to hate footwear.

Pikatwig: She's a cavegirl, whaddya expect? Anyway, my favorite part was how the chapter ended, the group simply hanging out was a fun little moment, and Louise's conversation with Christina was pretty funny.

KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool for me too. But I also liked how Kai made that confession to Michael as to why he acted the way he has.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was pretty cool. Anyway, so things are moving along for our heroes, and I hope things will simmer down for our two girls. Anyway, anything else to say aibou?

KKD: Not much for the moment. But I am curious to see what Louise's outfit for Christina will look like.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
